


Send Your Hottest Accountant

by Odazai



Series: Black Order Semiconductors [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Accountant!Link, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Engineer!Lavi, Financial Analyst!Allen, Financial Analyst!Tyki, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odazai/pseuds/Odazai
Summary: Allen has a crush on Link, and finds a way to ask him out.
Relationships: Howard Link/Allen Walker, Lavi/Tyki Mikk, Madarao/Tokusa (D.Gray-man), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Past Howard Link/Madarao, Past Howard Link/Tokusa
Series: Black Order Semiconductors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172804
Kudos: 6





	Send Your Hottest Accountant

**Author's Note:**

> I have some ideas for a continuation, so I might post another pic in the same AU

_Hello Accounting Department,_

_I am having some issues with my paycheck. Please send your hottest accountant to help me._

_Thank you,_

_Allen Campbell_

“What are you doing?” Tyki asked from is adjacent cubicle as Allen pressed the send button.

“Working.” Allen minimized his email and went back to tinkering with his spreadsheet. In case Tyki ventured past the little wall separating them.

“Hmm, okay.”

Allen sighed. Tyki didn’t sound convinced, but he did sound like he was going to drop it for now. While Allen was working, or, trying to, he thought about what he would say to Link.

See, the whole accounting department, sans Link, knew that Allen had a huge crush on Link. So, they would certainly send him when they got his email. While Allen could have sent an email to only Link, he didn’t want Link to find out about his crush over email.

Five minutes later, Allen heard graceful footsteps come in and stop behind his chair. “May I see your paystub?”

Allen smiled. Link had such a sweet voice, and he was so kind about everything, too. “Yes.” He opened his email and pulled up his latest paystub.

Link leaned closer, not quite resting his chin on Allen’s shoulder, and Allen could feel his warm, mint breath on his cheek as he inhaled and exhaled softly. “I don’t see any issues.”

“Um…” Allen said, holding the “m” out until he could think of something. “You’re right. I was misreading something.”

“Well, if that’s all, I’ll get back to work.”

As Link turned to leave, Allen turned his chair around and grasped at Link’s wrist. “Wait, I have a question.”

Link turned around, but he let Allen hold his wrist in a loose grip. “Yes?”

When Allen glanced around to avoid eye contact with Link, he found Tyki had stood up and was looking over their shared wall. Allen glared at him for a moment, but Tyki smiled. Looking back at Link, who was looking at him expectantly, Allen said, “I—do you wanna go out with me?”

“I would love to.” Though, Link’s calm face said otherwise.

Allen smiled. “Great. Should we go to dinner after work? It is a Friday.”

Link nodded. “I’ll meet you back here at five-o-five.”

The rest of the day was boring. The only exciting thing that happened was when Lavi came down from the Engineering Department to say, “Hi” and to kiss Tyki a touch too aggressively for a workplace.

But, Allen thought it was cute. In a weird way.

Regardless, Link showed up promptly at 5:05, as Allen was finishing up something. “One sec,” he said, saving everything and closing down all his applications. He stood up, grabbing his coat off the back of his chair. “Ready?”

“Yes. Where would you like to go?”

They walked to the elevator, with Tyki close behind, obviously listening to their conversation. “Did you drive here?”

As they stopped in front of the elevator, Tyki pressed the down button, and Link said, “I did. Why?”

“There’s a sandwich place we could walk to, but we’d have to come back and get your car.”

Link was standing so close, Allen could imagine moving his hand slightly, and brushing the fingers together. And holding hands with him. Allen had a feeling Link had soft hands. Soft, gentle hands.

“Allen, are you listening?”

Allen looked at Link, who was looking back, an adorable smile on his lips. “What did you say?”

Link cleared throat as the elevator arrived. “I wouldn’t mind coming back for my car. Let’s go to the sandwich place.”

They stepped onto the elevator. It was so crowded, there wasn’t enough room for Tyki. Allen smiled teasingly at him. “Bye, bitch.”

Tyki smirked. “Later, whore.”

Once the elevator doors were closed and the elevator was continuing on its way down, Allen looked over at Link, and found him staring wide-eyed at him. “You and your cousin have an interesting relationship.”

Allen laughed nervously. “Uh, yeah. We were raised in the same house, so we’re practically brothers.” And then, his look softened. “You don’t have siblings, do you?”

Link shook his head. “No. It’s just me and my uncle.” And then his eyes widened further. “I suppose that’s not ‘first date’ information.”

“No, it’s fine. I don’t have a second parent either, so we have something in common.” The elevator doors opened and since Link and Allen were right up front, they poured out first.

“Are you close with your dad?”

With a fond smile on his lips, Allen said, “Very, and I’m close to my Uncle Nea, Tyki’s dad. What about you and your uncle.”

Link looked despondent as they entered the street. It was dark out and wind pierced through Allen’s coat. It also didn’t help that the wind covered what Link said next.

“What?”

Link shook his head, but said nothing.

They were both quiet for the walk to the sandwich shop. The only sound Allen could hear was the cruel wind. The restaurant was so quiet, Allen could hear their harsh breaths; they had walked quickly to get out of the cold.

“So, what were you saying back there?” Allen asked as they got in the long line.

“My uncle and I don’t quite get along anymore.”

Allen nodded, but didn’t push. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“I was too. However, it’s for the best. If he’s not going to accept me for who I am, then…” Link looked like, for the first time in his life, he had no idea where he was going.

“It’s his loss.”

Link appeared touched. “That’s very nice of you to say.”

After a moment of them smiling at each other in a saccharine manner, Allen said, “Look at the menu. This place takes orders super-fast.”

Link directed his eyes to the giant menu hanging on the wall behind the cashiers. By the time it was their turn, he finally looked at Allen again. “You can go first,” he said, and then went back to the menu.

Allen let out a small chuckle, and then said, “I’ll have the vegetarian chili cheese fries, a French dip, and a cherry soda, please. Thanks.”

“May I get the veggie burger, please?”

Allen smiled at how cute and polite Link was.

When Link pulled out his wallet, Allen placed a hand over his and Link shuddered like he hadn’t been touched in a long time. “I can pay.”

“Would it hurt your feelings if I paid?” Link asked, looking at Allen with honeyed eyes.

“Uh, no. Not really.” Allen retracted his hand. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Link pulled out cash and then left all the change in the tip jar, and it was quite a bit of change.

“Don’t you need that money?” Allen asked as they went to the only empty table and sat down across from each other.

“I don’t go out often and my rent is low since I share a two-bedroom apartment with two other people.” Link sounded so charmingly confused by Allen’s question.

Allen also lived in a two-bedroom apartment with two other people, but he wasn’t going to mention that right now. So, he simply nodded. “So, I rarely see people pay with cash anymore, unless they’re buying marijuana.”

Link’s eyes widened again. They were a gorgeous color. A brown, but nearly a red. “I didn’t know that.” He cleared his throat as if to clear a lingering question from his vocal chords. “I’m from Germany and it’s common to use cash there. Credit cards are rare, the only people who usually use them are tourists.”

Allen nodded in fascination. “That’s really interesting. So, when did you move here?”

“For university. I moved with my two best friends, Tokusa and Madarao. And, for the sake of complete honest, you should know that I have dated both of them.”

“At the same time?” was Allen’s only question, because he had dated several men in the past and didn’t see any reason to be ashamed of it. He had never dated more than one person at a time, though.

“No. They are, however, in a relationship with each other now.” Link paused to trace his fingers along the varnished wood of the table as he looked down at it. “They’re also my roommates.”

Link’s eyes were still on his finger when Allen said, “That must be rough,” watching Link for a reaction.

Link’s finger stopped, and then he slowly lifted his head to look back at Allen. There was an unreadable expression on his face, like it was carefully carved out in a language Allen didn’t understand. “Allen, I hurt them by never falling in love with them, they deserve happiness, they deserve each other.”

“Oh, Link, you deserve happiness, too. It’s not your fault you never fell in love with either of them, really. I think that, one day, you’ll find love, if that’s something you’re interested in. If not, then, that’s okay, too.”

“You’re an enigma, Allen Campbell.”

Allen smiled hesitantly. “Is that a compliment?”

“It is.”

* * *

It was still windy out, so neither of them talked on the way back to the office. When they got to Link’s car, Link opened the passenger side door and stared at Allen expectantly. It took Allen a moment to realize Link as holding the door open for him.

“Oh, thanks.” Allen got in the car. While he was buckling his seatbelt, Link got in the on driver side. When Link turned the car on, the engine didn’t make any sound, but the speaker system jingled. “Is your car okay?”

Buckling his seatbelt, Link said, “Yes, it’s an electric car. It’s supposed to make that noise.”

Allen nodded. “Okay.” He smiled out the window, watching the concrete scenery of the garage move backwards as Link backed out of the spot. “Just checking.”

Once they were on the freeway, Link said, “If you’d like, you can put on music.”

Allen pulled his phone out of his back pocket and plugged it in. It played the first song from the music library he shared with his family, which happened to be the note A, courtesy of his Uncle Nea. Allen chuckled sheepishly. “Sorry,” he said, pausing it so he could look for something with more variety.

“What was that?”

“My Uncle Nea’s a piano player and a composer and sometimes he needs to hear notes, so we have all off them. That was A. Looks like your car just plays the first song alphabetically.”

“That would make sense.”

Allen nodded as he played an actual song. “Yeah. I think most cars are like that.” With music playing softly in the background, Allen looked at Link and asked, “So, where did you go to university?”

“Notre Dame. It was my uncle’s idea.” Link shook head gently as if to stop a train of thought from fully being realized in his mind.

“Are you… Catholic?”

“I was. For the first twenty-two-and-a-half-years of my life.” Link exited the freeway.

They were in the neighborhood Allen and Tyki had grown up in. They were even heading in the same direction. Putting his curiosity aside for a moment, Allen asked, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Does that bother you?”

“No.” Allen words were soft, but like a feather, they still had a hard spine. “We all have a past, Link. And, I think you’d be pretty surprised to hear about mine.”

“You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want to.”

“I’ll tell you when we’re not in the car.” Allen looked out the window again, and watched as they pulled into the parking garage of the apartment building Allen had grown up in, and then Link parked next to his dad and his uncle’s car. “You met your neighbors?”

“Yes, why?”

Allen smiled. “Mana and Nea Campbell,” he said as they got out of the car.

“Your father and your uncle,” Link said in realization. “I understand now. You and Tyki are the sons their always so proud of.” They walked in the cold, up the stairs to the third floor.

“Aww, they’re proud of us?”

Link nodded. “Incredibly so. It’s very sweet to see.” He unlocked his apartment door. “Tokusa? Madarao?” he asked, looking at the shoes on the ground by the door. After a few moments of silence, he took off his shoes, saying, “We’re alone.”

Kicking off his own shoes, and the placing them neatly behind Link’s, Allen asked, “What should we do?”

Link took his hand, the mildest of all Allen’s boyfriends, and led him to the couch. The carpet was cushy, even with the barrier of Allen’s rainbow socks. They sat down right next to each other, even though it was a three-cushioned couch. “Would you like to talk now?”

It had been two years since Allen had uttered a word about what had happened to him, and he had never said anything on the first date before, but Link was special. And Allen felt a connection with him unlike any he had ever felt before. “When I was fifteen, and a freshman in high school, I was in a relationship with my very first boyfriend.” Allen was trying to keep his breathing steady, but this was always difficulty.

“You don’t have to tell me now, or ever.”

Allen squeezed Link’s hand. “I’m okay. I promise.” He looked down at their hands as he placed them on his thigh. “He used to, um, beat the crap out of me. I would tell my dad I was getting in fights at school, because Tyki actually did used to get into fights at school when he was in high school. My family never suspected the truth because he would always send me flowers and he was so nice around them.

“Anyway, it didn’t stop until Tyki came home and found him doing what he always did when I upset him. Tyki pulled him off me and told him if he ever came near me again, he would regret it. I moved schools after that. I did see him at a bar on my twenty-first birthday, and then I went into the bathroom and cried until Tyki came and got me and we left. I haven’t seen him since, and if I do, I’ll probably cry again.”

Allen finally looked at Link and found him quite attentive. “How are you feeling right now?” Link asked, running his running his hand along the backs of Allen’s fingers.

“I’ve been better.” Allen smiled, sadness seeping in like cold water into the dirt, leaving it muddy, like Allen’s feelings. “But, I’ve also been worse.”

“Because you’ve been worse, doesn’t take away from any upsetting feelings, or memories, you may be experiencing right now.”

“The fact that you’re still so incredibly sweet when we’re alone tells me you’re either actually a good person, or you want to have sex with me.” Allen smiled teasingly. “And I’m good either way.”

Link was blushing, a light coating of red to match his eyes, dusting his cheeks. “Well, I think we should postpone sleeping together until this relationship has progressed further.” His words were like a soft wind on a summer’s day, gentle, warm.

“Sounds good.”

They cuddled on the couch and watched movies until they fell asleep. It was excessively pleasant to cuddle with someone who wasn’t Lavi, someone who wasn’t in a relationship with his cousin, someone who liked him in a romantic way.

Allen woke up to his phone buzzing in his back pocket. He groaned, fluttering his eyes open to check it. Why Tyki would be calling him at seven in the morning, Allen had no idea. He was still in Link’s arms when he answered with a whispered, “Hello?”

“Someone was out all night.”

“Do you need something?” Allen asked, glancing at Link and finding him staring wide awake at him. He woke up faster than Allen had.

“Just checking on you. You’re okay, right?”

Allen smiled at Link’s inquisitive expression. “I’m fine. We just fell asleep on the couch.” He ran a hand along Link’s hair, still in a fraying blond braid, and Link leaned into the warm touch.

“Okay. Come home whenever, of course. Or text me if you need a ride.”

“I will. Love you. Bye.” Allen extracted himself from Link’s arms so he could stretch his free arm above his head.

“Love you too. Bye.”

After hanging up, Allen stretched his other arm. “Sorry for waking you,” he said, turning around to find Link staring at the part of his abdomen that had previously been revealed by his stretching. How cute.

Link directed his eyes up. “It’s fine. Is everything okay?”

Allen nodded, putting his phone in his pocket. “Everything is perfectly fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
